Hermione Riddle-Snape
by MoonstoneFelicis6762
Summary: Gryffindor's princess was ADOPTED? Join her in her journey of connecting with her biological parents, calming down Misters Potter and Weasley, thwarting a psychotic mass murderer and finding love, all at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Later chapters may contain explicit themes not suitable for children under the age of 18, contains same-sex pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters, locations, objects, spells etc. from the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling and as much as I wish I were her, I am not (I only follow her on twitter) **

**A/N Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoy this story, it has been eating me up inside for a while now and I am anxious to get it out there. This story is AU; there are same-sex couples. Hermione does not yet have a pairing but I am strongly leaning towards Draco/Hermione or even Blaise/Hermione, any suggestions are very welcome : ) I am also open to Beta's whom would like to help.**

**Chapter one:**

As her eyes adjusted to the dark familiar surroundings of her room, Hermione wondered what it was that brought her to consciousness. She then noticed a flickering light shining under her closed door. The absence of sun light filtering into the bedroom concluded that it is far from dawn. Reaching into her bedside drawer to retrieve her wand, she strained her ears for any sound. She heard a scuffling noise and the scrape of mud caked soles on hardwood floors. _Mother will be furious._ The scuffling and scrapping stopped suddenly, too unnaturally for her to believe that magic was uninvolved; she clutched her wand tighter and readied a jinx on her tongue.

The house was quiet, not even a beam creaked as Hermione lay in her bed, breathing heavily she began planning various escape routes. _I need to get mom and dad out of here._ But she was nearly paralyzed with fear. If Death Eaters broke into her house, what would she be able to do? What could a fourteen year old do to protect her family from dark wizards at the command of a newly risen self-proclaimed Lord?

"Hermione, sweetheart, are you awake?" She heard the hesitant voice of her father break through the eerie silence that encompassed her home just moments before. Her eyes shifted to the shadows by her door, there was one too many.

Moving stealthily to her door, careful of the books and nick-knacks littering her floor, she was in position. Wand at the ready, _**stupefy**_ already fighting to get escape her throat.

Unable to answer her father without giving away her new position, she slowly turned the door knob to allow entrance to the persons waiting outside.

A pale hand was grasping the doorknob from the outside, _not dad,_ "_**Stupefy**_!" the hand retracted and she sprung from her hiding spot and trained her wand on the intruder. A horrified gasp unwittingly tore through her parted lips as she recognised the pale creature standing in front of her bedroom door, swollen hand pressed to its chest, her parents standing on either side of it.

"Hermione!" Her mother scolded her, "What have I told you about using your wand willy nilly!"

Disapproving eyes trained on her from both her mother and father but she barely registered their stares or their words as they started apologizing to _it _for her "uncharacteristic behaviour". _He_ waved away their apologies and stepped towards her, instinctively she took a few steps back. Noticing her response, he ceased his forward advance. Raising his hands in submissive manner, he stepped back to his previous position between her parents.

"Do you know who I am?" He spoke softly, as one does to a small frightened child. _She was not ashamed to admit that she was terrified at the moment._ Different answers flew into her head, _murderer, psychopath, deranged lunatic, coward, evil devil spawn. "Voldemort_"

The absurdity of the situation coupled with bubbling hysteria proved too much for the young witch, Hermione hiccupped and started tearing up as giggles and loud laughter spilled out of her. Her mother rushed to her side as she was falling to her knees, still pointing her wand at the Dark Lord.

"Sweetheart, you have to breathe, do what I'm doing honey, just look at momma." Hermione grasped at her mother as she tries to calm herself, she needed to be in control. _I can freak out later, breathe Hermione, just breathe and figure out what the hell that maniac is doing here._ She glanced at him over her mother's shoulder and could see a pained look fill his eyes. Catching her breath, she whispered to her mother, imploring her to get her father and to get _the hell out of the house._ But her mother just shook her head sadly and continued to instruct her in breathing deeply.

Realising that Voldemort must have her parents under some spell, she calmed down instantly. A cold rage rushed through her veins as she stared at the _thing_ that messed with her life, the _thing_ that murdered her best friend's parents, and the _thing _that made life in the wizarding world hell for all muggle-borns… As if sensing his daughter's emotional instability, Richard stepped in front of their _odd _guest, effectively shielding him.

"Princess, please calm down, we are not under a spell or any duress and Mr Riddle poses no threat to either your mother or me. I know this must be confusing for you, but Mr Riddle here could not be patient when he found us. I am certain that if you require better assurance, Mr Riddle will gladly perform a wand oath." Richard approached his daughter, still blocking her wand's aim and knelt down beside his wife and daughter.

"What does he want, daddy?"

Richard saw the confusion winning over the rage and he felt immense relief washing over him, his sweet girl has always listened to him, _her voice of reason_ she was once said. It broke his heart to see her so frightened and _determined_; children should not feel the need to protect their parents.

"He just wants to talk to you, love. Just talk. That's all, I promise." Standing up, he moved over to Riddle and gestured for him to transfer to the dining room. Knowing Hermione and Jane will soon follow.

HRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRS

Running his hands over his face and into his dark curls Tom sighed; "I know this must be difficult for you and your wife, Mr Granger, but I confess to being relieved that you both understand our circumstances. These are not the easiest of times for our world and I thank you for giving me this opportunity."

"It is quite alright, Mr Riddle, if our roles were reversed I dare say I would've done the same." He clapped the younger looking man on his back and offered him some brandy whilst they wait for the ladies to show face.

Tom accepted the offered tumbler appreciatively just as the fireplace activated and a devilishly fetching youth impatiently jumped out, his eyes landing on Tom, "Dad!"

**I hope this is received well. Cookies and potatoes for all!**

**~ Moony **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N For disclaimer, please see chapter one. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! : )**

**Chapter two:**

"No Hermione, we are not running away from the man. He is a decent fellow and we will be civil and courteous to our guest. He has explained his circumstances and made a wish to meet you. Please just come with me and we can all discuss this matter." Jane pulled a reluctant Hermione to her feet and ushered her into the dining room where they found _three_ men standing by the hearth, each with a tumbler in hand.

All three men turned at the sound of their entrance.

The unnamed man detached himself from the older gentlemen and nearly tripped over himself in his haste to get to Hermione. Once he was an arms' length away from her, he pulled her into a crushing embrace. Startled by this odd behaviour, Hermione swung her arms around his middle by instinct. Feeling her reaction Unnamed tightened his hold, tears springing to his eyes unbidden.

Using his obviously superior strength, he turned Hermione and himself so as to address to his father, "Where's dad? He should be here too." Grinning like a fool he released the petite girl but he refused to give up physical contact completely. Holding her hand in a firm grip he made his way towards the amused trio of adults.

"He will be here as soon as he can apparate." As if on cue, a loud crack sounded further down the house. Jane rushed to greet final member of this little get together and guide him to the dining room.

As he stepped into the room, his eyes sought out the hazel stare he knew so well. Upon finding them he raced across the room to halt in front of her, hand out stretched towards her bushy mane.

"Professor Snape? Why are _you_ here?" Hermione exclaimed. Stepping away from the formidable Potions Master and twisting her hand out of Unnamed's grasp. Backing away from the people in the room, she felt her breath hitching again. _What is going on here? Professor Snape is Unnamed guy's _dad_? Why is Voldemort just standing in the middle of our dining room? Why aren't mom and dad afraid? Imperiused?_

"Princess," Hermione turned towards her father for a second, "Take a breath, honey, breathe like mommy taught you and when you're calm, come to me." She didn't take her eyes of off the _dark_ men standing to one side as she made her way to her father's side. He looked her in the eyes, hugged her tightly and sat her down by the table.

"Now Hermione, we're going to start this discussion and I want you to keep an open mind." Richard pulled out the chair next to his daughter's and suggested that everyone gathers around her. Professor Snape conjured armchairs in a semi-circle facing the clearly emotional girl.

"Sweetheart," her mother started, "I believe it is best we do not beat around the bush. We all know you are a smart cookie, a very stupidly brave smart cookie," smiling softly, Jane took her hand and gently squeezed it; "Mr Riddle and Professor Snape are your biological parents."

"But they're both men." That was the first thought that popped into her mind.

The two couples started chuckling softly and before long the men were chortling where they sat, head's thrown back in mirth. Hermione looked stunned, what was so funny?

"I apologize to you Hermione, it's not that we're laughing at you, but you must see the humour in this situation for us. Here we are, afraid to death you'll hate us even more and the first thing out of your mouth; _"But they're both men."_" Professor Snape couldn't fully articulate after that and started a fresh batch of giggles that is very un-Snape like. Voldemort was the one to sober up first, "We used a common potion to bind our DNA on a molecular level and had a surrogate mother carry you to term. I won't go into much detail about it, but I will tell you that the surrogate mother we used for you and Daniel has no blood relation to you."

_A surrogate mother,_ Hermione faced her mother and she remembered one of the most complicated discussions they had shared in her childhood. Jane and Richard believed that Hermione had the right to know that they weren't biologically her parents, Jane had tried to explain the concept of surrogacy to her but she was too young to understand how, even if you're born from a woman's womb, you are not her child.

"Wait. Please explain to me why I am only just now hearing any of this? I've asked you and dad many times about our _situation _and neither of you have offered me any answers." She knew, logically, why her parents haven't told her who her real parents were. _ How do you explain to a six year old that your parents are two men who happen to be wizards, oh and one is an evil dark lord?_

Her father gave her _the look_ and she knew that they knew she was smart enough to know why.

"Okay," she conceded. Her father saw her eyes suddenly widen as she stared straight at young Daniel, wanting to hit himself on the head, he stood up and gestured for Hermione to do the same.

"Hermione, this is Daniel Riddle-Snape," he introduced Unnamed, "Your older brother." Recently named Daniel grinned like an idiot as he shook her hand, tears clouding his vision once more. Hermione found herself tearing up as well and launched herself onto his lap, circling his neck with her arms and sobbing onto his chest. Daniel immediately pulled her in tighter, kissing her soft curls and murmuring declarations of love over and over.

Daniel could scarcely contain his exuberance over having his sister in his embrace for the first time. Looking at his parents, he could see the longing in their eyes as they held onto one another's hand.

"Dads, I'm transferring to Hogwarts!" He decided on the spot, his Drumstrang friends will have to forgive him, but he will not let go of his sister.

Hearing his statement, Hermione looked up and stared at his face, he was a handsome young man, dark eyes and nearly blue black chin length hair, high cheek bones; she could hear the rumours starting immediately. But she was so happy, _I have a big brother!_ The siblings sat like that for a while, both looking at the other's face, both smiling like fools.

Richard's heart melted at the sight and he was loath to put an end to their meeting, but things needed to be discussed, plans were to be made. But Daniel beat him to it.

"Hermione, I think you should say hello to our dads, they look like lost puppies." He rubbed her back soothingly and gave her a gentle nudge in the direction of their parents.

She was hesitant in approaching Voldemort, so she opted to start with Professor Snape, _lesser of the two evils,_ she thought and instantly felt guilty. Both men were staring at her adoringly and she could she they were holding themselves back, unwilling to frighten her; somehow she _knew_ they wouldn't cause her harm. This revelation made her smile timidly and shyly she stood in front of the men who were her parents, _my real dads_.

Surprising both Severus and Hermione, it was Voldemort who embraced her first. Severus was stunned for but a second before he wrapped his arms around his husband and their daughter. Daniel was close behind them and he joined the familial embrace.

Jane and Richard silently decided that it would be best to leave them alone for now, and so they made their way to the kitchen to put on some tea.

**I know these are short chapters, but I will try and update every so often.**

**Have a wonderful day/night my readers!**

**~ Moony**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Disclaimer can be found in chapter one.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been following this story. I hope to live up to your expectations.**

**As this story is still in progress, please feel free to drop suggestions in my inbox or in the review.**

**Chapter three:**

Pulling away, Voldemort and Severus sat back down and asked Daniel and Hermione to take a seat facing them. Both children complied and sat down, Daniel taking Hermione's hand in his.

"Hermione, we know this must be a confusing concept for you to grasp and we hope that you can accept us as your biological parents." Voldemort started.

"We have no intention of replacing the Granger's in your life, we fully understand and accept if you'd prefer staying in your childhood home," Severus continued.

"We only ask to be a part of your life, think of it as having two sets of parents! You can even keep your surname, but we would be ecstatic if you choose to become a Riddle-Snape one day." Voldemort finished.

The speech sounded rehearsed to Hermione but she knew they were being sincere. Curiosity started to rear its ugly head and she wanted to start questioning the duo before her.

"May I ask some questions?" She inquired as polity as possible.

"Ask them anything, I doubt there's anything they wouldn't do for their little _Rosette." _Daniel whispered loudly by her ear, snickering at the indignant looks upon his fathers' faces.

"Rosette? That was supposed to be my name, wasn't it?"

"Yes" replied all three men.

_Rosette, it's a pretty name._ "I've always said that I'd like to one day name my daughter Rose." She smiled sheepishly at the trio.

"Are you really Voldemort?" Hermione fired the question at dad # 1.

Settling in for a long discussion, both parents leaned into the armchair, lacing their fingers in a silent sign of support.

"There is no Voldemort, Hermione, he's a myth."

Hermione was gobsmacked, _a myth?!_ "But Harry's parents were murdered! He has the scar! And Dumbledore said -" Severus raised a hand to stop her. She could see he was pleading with her to hear out not-Voldemort.

"I'm sorry, please continue Mr Riddle."

"Tom, dear, my name is Tom."

"Sorry, please continue, Tom" She smiled at him.

"As I was saying, Voldemort is a myth or rather he started out as a myth. Like the wizarding equivalent of the bogeyman. Unfortunately, there was a witch twisted enough to believe that such a creature truly exists and she set out to find him or create him. That was Bellatrix Black now Bellatrix Lestrange. Her poor husband was dragged into her belief and somehow they came to see me as this _Voldemort_ and began stalking me! This was around the time I met Severus for the first time, we were hesitant to bring our relationship into the public eye, I mean, not only are we in a same-sex relationship but I am 18 years his senior! We retreated far from the scrutiny of others and the Lestrange couple believed this to be a sign of some grand scheme, that I was readying an army to conquer the world in the name of Purebloods, which personally I find ironic since I am a halfblood as is my husband and children." Taking a moment to look at Severus in the most doe eyed manner Hermione has ever seen, he continued, "She started to_ kill _innocent people in the name of this leader she fabricated. And then other purebloods started to follow her example, the Malfoy's were the first, not surprisingly; Narcissa is Bellatrix's younger sister. Somehow Dumbledore put the clues she left together, Bellatrix wanted to give all the credit to her _Master_ and soon I was being hunted.

Severus pleaded with the old coot to see reason but evidence pointed at me and I decided to flee instead of putting my husband and children in danger. I went to the Potter's house, they were our only friends, to say farewell and to stay safe. But Bellatrix had already been there, she had killed our most beloved friends all in the name of _Voldemort_, I saw Harry in his crib just as she was about to cast an _**Avada Kedavra **_I jumped in her line of fire and died."

Hermione couldn't believe this story, but she had no way of disproving it. There were no valuable eyewitness accounts of the night Harry lost his parents. Bellatrix could've easily cut Harry herself or Tom could've accidently done so when he jumped to save him.

"But your body was never found? And you're clearly alive? How is any of this possible?" She was trying to wrap her head around this, Daniel gave her hand a comforting squeeze and she marvelled at how easily she recognised him as her older brother. _Must be a magic thing._

"Severus was the first on the scene and collected my remains; my old body is still buried in my home town of Oakville. There was a burial and a notice in the papers that Harry Potter killed the great and powerful _Voldemort_. What society do we live in where the public can believe such a story? An infant still learning to walk had killed a man! And not any man, a powerful one with thousands of loyal followers that would seek revenge on their Master's killer. _**The Prophet**_ made sure that everyone in the world knew exactly who to praise for my death. Luckily Dumbledore had enough sense to send Harry to a protected safe-house in the muggle world. I heard he was safe from Death Eaters but not from his own family. As to how I am now alive, I will only tell you this, I am not _Voldemort_ but that does not mean that my interests didn't fully lie in the Dark Arts. To be honest, my interests lie everywhere, I am somewhat of a know-it-all." He smirked at her and she felt happy and relieved after hearing his story. But that doesn't mean that other people didn't still believe there was a Dark Lord stalking around, collecting pureblood and offing muggleborns.

"How do we clear your name Tom? Surely there must be some way?" Hermione was wracking her brain for a solution; surely if they explained the circumstances to the minister then it will all work out? But then another thought hit her.

"Why was I raised by the Granger's when Daniel stayed with Professor Snape?" She was slightly hurt about the fact that she was abandoned to be raised by strangers while her brother got all their attention.

"There is no need to clear my name as I've already died, I have a clean slate and most people won't recognise my appearance as easily as a certain bookworm heh. I just prefer to stay out of the public. And as to your second question, you weren't born yet when I died Hermione. It was so close, you were due in a few days, but the war became too chaotic, too dangerous to have you there. We sent Daniel to live with your grandmother in Oakville while Severus and I tried to defuse the war from the inside. We asked Jane to look after you, to raise you until we came for you. We thought it would only be a year or two at the most but so many things changed. Severus and I hadn't heard that Jane had since married and we couldn't find her. It was purely by luck that Severus realised that you were our daughter when Madam Pomfrey divulged that she encountered a _timed_ glamour on you a week ago. It was confirmed once I saw Jane."

"I know what a timed glamour is! I read about them in Mrs Monx's Glamour's for Girls, she didn't elaborate on them very much but what I could glean from the comparisons she made is that a _timed_ glamour is semi-permanent until a set date or conditions are met. I'm under a glamour! When will it wear off?" She asked excitedly as bounced in her seat. Severus noticed that she adapted quite quickly to all the new information, a normal child would surely react differently to being told two men she's known her whole life to be evil are in fact her parents.

"There is no set time; the only condition is that you spend a minimum of one week living at a Riddle or Prince ancestral house. Tom, Daniel and I currently stay at the Prince ancestral house in Northern England as it is closest to Drumstrang; I suppose we could move to your house in the summer, love?"

"Whatever Hermione and Daniel prefer is good for me, Sev." Tom looked at Severus for a moment before giving him a sweet peck on the lips. Both Daniel and Hermione turned to look away and the couple started laughing.

This was how Mr and Mrs Granger found the Riddle-Snape family and their daughter, laughing and pointing at poor Mr Riddle.

**I hope this chapter will begin a new way of how we can interpret Voldemort in fanfiction. I am not aware of any stories portraying Voldemort as a myth and if any of you have published such a story, I ask to be informed so that I may give due credit.**

**Hope that everyone is still enjoying this story.**

**~ Moony**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N If you are not yet convinced, I am not JK Rowling, therefore I do not own any of the recognisable characters, locations, spells, objects etc. from the HP universe.**

**I want to thank every reviewer, your kind words are much appreciated and also thank you to everyone that is following HRS. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter four:**

"Are you certain you don't mind my staying at the Professor's house, mum?" Hermione asked whilst glancing at her mother who was busying herself with refolding her daughters hastily packed clothing.

"I am certain sweetheart, we are all very curious as to how much your appearance will change after the glamour fades. And your father and I agree that you should spend some time with your other fathers, they have been missing you for fourteen long years. I don't know how they survived the heartache." Jane looked slightly pale thinking about losing her daughter for fourteen years, it is too heart-breaking to imagine.

"Besides, I dare say that if you had chosen to stay here, Mr Riddle, Professor Snape and of course Daniel would have moved in by the end of the day."

Hermione and her mother shared in the mirth for a while, she could easily see Daniel pitching up at their house, luggage in tow and declare his intention of living with Hermione until it is time to relocate to Hogwarts. It is clear to all that he has a little bit of a sister complex.

"I know mum, but I hope that you and dad know that even though Mr Riddle and Professor Snape are my biological dads, they won't replace you and dad." Choking around the sudden lump in her throat, Hermione hugged her mother tightly. Jane smiled tenderly at her daughter and kissed her crown before gently pushing her away to look into her eyes; "Sweetheart, your heart is so big that I cannot for even a nano-second believe that there isn't space in there for you to love hundreds of people equally. And I'm positive that as your parents, you can love the four of us equally as much." Pulling Hermione back into her arms, Jane grinned widely; "Although, I believe Daniel might try and fill up all the space your heart can provide."

With the sombre mood lifted considerably, the mother-daughter duo returned to packing Hermione's necessities for her trip to the Prince estate.

It was arranged that Hermione would live with her dads the week before the start of term and travel with Daniel and Professor Snape to Hogwarts a day prior to all the other students. With this arrangement, Professor Snape can privately have Daniel Sorted into a House and Hermione can re-introduce herself to the faculty as the new Hermione Granger Riddle-Snape.

Hermione wanted to acknowledge her parentage and keep her muggle parents' name. Richard found it none to amusing when Jane pointed out that Hermione's absurdly long surname will be changing in less than 10 years' time. Richard, along with the new males in Hermione's life, unanimously agreed that no man will ever be good enough for her. When questioned, even hypothetically, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Saviour of the magical world, the great Harry Potter is still not good enough for their precious angel. And Professor Snape added, for good measure, that under no circumstances will they accept Ronald Weasley as a son-in-law either.

"Hermione?!"

Both women jumped at the sudden call, both shaking their heads at the surprisingly exuberant son of two of the most notorious introverts in their world.

"In here Dan!" Replied Hermione just as young Daniel stalked into his little sister's bedroom.

"I came to offer my assistance, pet. In my experience, women take ages to pack." The man smirked, observing their progress and finding it lacking.

"For your information, big brother, mum and I are nearly finished packing." Resisting the urge to stick out her tongue like a first year, Hermione turned towards her cupboard in search of more clothing to stuff into her backpack as her suitcase is already overflowing.

Chuckling at her behaviour, so like his friends' sisters, Daniel flicked his wand at her clothing and swoosh! Her cupboard was cleaned out and her suitcase filled and shrunken.

"All done!" Daniel declared, amused by Jane and Hermione's astonished expressions.

"Now_ that_ is handy." Jane was broke into a wicked grin; "Oh Daniel, I need you to come with me to the garage." She pulled on his wrist and made her way to the kitchen, leaving Hermione in stiches, rolling on her newly made bed.

"Mr Riddle! Professor Snape! Welcome back. Please come in, come in, Jane and Hermione are still packing. They should be ready in a few." Richard Granger invited the two men standing on his porch. Taking their coats, Richard ushered them into the living room where a large fire had been set to ward of the slight chill.

Tom and Severus sat on the large sofa facing the hearth, Severus noticed soot spread across the carpet, it looked suspiciously like footprints.

"Mr Granger, excuse me, have you received any other visitors this morning apart from ourselves?" Inquired the overtly, rightfully so, cautious man.

"Not any that I have received, Professor -"

"_Come along Daniel, this is part of being an older brother, is it not?"_

The three men turned in time to see Mrs Granger happily escort an apprehensive looking Daniel into the kitchen.

"Well, there is my answer. Dearest, it seems your son does not understand the simple command: _stay home_." Severus looked at Tom, but his frown easily melted into a sweet smile. He had to restrain himself from full out snogging his husband in the company of Mr Granger or the company of any person to be honest, he settled himself by softly pressing his lips to Tom's palm. A romantic gesture that had Tom blushing lightly, eager to be near his husband, he scooted closer, knees and shoulder brushing every so often.

Richard, for his part, did not feel uncomfortable in the presence of the married pair before him, although he is appreciative to the fact that they are not overtly affectionate in his company.

"Dad! Daniel came early to help and he did magic -" Hermione came skidding around the corner, like a bullet trained on his person; she launched herself onto her father's lap, oblivious to the other men in the room.

"Hermione, princess, we have guests. Please remember your manners." Turning on his lap, Hermione faced their guests, giving them a polite smile and nod, Tom and Severus could see a red tint hastily make its way up from her neck.

"Ummm hello, T-Tom, Professor Snape. I am all packed. Ummm Daniel helped me." Hermione was trying her best not to start stuttering in front of her dads. _How embarrassing! They saw me acting like a 5 year old! _

"We are glad to hear it, dear. We saw Jane take Daniel into the kitchen, once they return, we shall take our leave." Tom spoke, quite amused by her red cheeks and slight speech impediment, _everything she does is just too adorable. _

"Oh! Mum took Daniel to clean the garage for her!" Hermione informed the men around her, as one her fathers roared with laughter, each bringing forth the image of Daniel's face as they saw Mrs Granger pull him towards _work._

"Daniel has never been one for cleaning up; your grandmother has spoiled him far too much in that regard." Severus explained their mirth to Hermione, "Jane is quite a formidable woman if she can make Daniel clean anything."

Richard noticed how Tom's face freeze for a moment before he averted his attention towards Hermione, "Dear, why don't we fetch your luggage?" Tom moved to stand but Daniel entered the room, "No need dad, I have everything right here." He patted his right front pocket where Tom could see a rectangular shape was stored.

"Alright then, where is Mrs Granger? It will be a long day, best we make for home."

"She is in the kitchen, shall I call her?"

"No need son, come Hermione, let us go greet your mother."

As the father and siblings move to the kitchen, Severus and Richard moved to stand in front of the fire, heads bowed low; "Where you able to procure it?"

"Mr Granger, I am a highly respected Potions Master, not only was I able to find it, but I have tweaked it a bit, a surprise will be waiting." A smug look crossed his face as he pulled out a corked crystal vial from one of his inner pockets. The liquid contents of the vial were watery yellow in colour, but when Severus held it out towards Mr Granger, swirls of bright blue shot through the potion.

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as Richard pocketed the potion, "A long day indeed."

**I am having a great time writing this story; it astounds me how easily the words come to me. I hope it is the same with all you writers out there ;D**

**Have an amazing day/night my readers. **

**~ Moony**


End file.
